


Doktor Narutos patentierte Schlechte-Laune-Kur

by Khana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-06
Updated: 2007-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura hatte einen schlechten Tag. Naruto ist entschlossen, sie aufzuheitern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doktor Narutos patentierte Schlechte-Laune-Kur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schattenstern (Lymsleia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/gifts).



> Für Sternchen, ein Aufheiterungs-Dings. *drück*

Es gab Tage, an denen ging einfach alles schief.

Ihr Genin-Team hatten beschlossen, ihr heute des Leben schwer zu machen, am Morgen hatten sich Sasuke und Naruto gestritten, in der Klinik waren fünf schwer verletzte Patienten eingeliefert worden und Lee, zu dem sie immer hatte gehen können, wenn sie Probleme hatte und nur eine Schulter zum anlehnen brauchte, war schon seit Monaten in Sunagakure. (Und wenn sie Pech hatte, würde Gaara erkennen, war für ein verliebter Trottel Lee war, würde ihren Lee behalten, und ihre Lee-Schulter zum anlehnen käme nie wieder zurück. Super.)

Müde schleppte sich Sakura in die Wohnung, die sie mit ihren Jungs teilte, schlurfte in die Küche und hielt nur kurz inne, um ihre Stiefel im Flur fallen zu lassen.  
Sie nahm die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank, trank direkt aus der Tüte, und seufzte. Warum konnte das Leben denn nicht ab und zu mal einfach sein?  
Konnte man sie und ihre Junge nicht in Ruhe lassen, nachdem sie sie doch endlich beide wieder hatte? Konnten die beiden sich nicht mal einen Tag lang einfach _gut verstehen_?

Sie lehnte an der Theke, die Milchpackung noch immer in der Hand, der Kühlschrank einen Spalt weit offen, als im Flur die Wohnungstür gegen die Wand donnerte.  
"Sakura-chan? Bist du da~ha?"  
Naruto.  
Sakura seufzte.  
Sie liebte ihn, wirklich, aber manchmal war er einfach zu viel, und nach einem Tag wie diesem war sie ein wenig zu ausgelaugt für—  
"Sakura-chaaa~n?"  
Auch die Küchentür krachte gegen die Wand, und Sakura sah müde zu Naruto hinüber, der breit grinsend seinen Kopf ins Zimmer steckte.  
Das Grinsen wurde schlagartig schwächer: "Alles okay? Geht's dir gut?"  
Er kam zu ihr herüber, betastete ihre Arme. "Hast du dir was gebrochen? Sollen wir zum Krankenhaus? Sag doch was, Sakura-chan!"  
Sie seufzte. "Ich bin nur müde. Keine Sorge."  
Naruto legte ihr trotzdem eine Hand auf die Stirn. "Hm", sagte er, "hmmm, hmmm... Klarer Fall von Spaßmangel."  
"Was? Ich— Naruto!"  
Schon hatte er sie beim Handgelenk gepackt und zog sie, nur mit Socken an den Füßen, zum Fester und hinaus auf das Vordach. Gerade noch hatte sie die Milchtüte abstellen können.  
"Wir gehen jetzt Spaß haben, Sakura-chan."  
"Aber— Naruto, Sasuke kommt gleich, und—"  
"Sasuke-baka findet uns schon."

Und damit schnappte er sie sich, schwang sie sich über die Schulter als wöge sie nichts und sprang auf das nächste Dach, und das nächste, bevor sie ihn darauf hinweisen konnte, dass der Kühlschrank noch immer offen war.  
"Naruto! Wohin—"  
"Nicht so neugierig!" Er lachte. "Wir kriegen dich in null Komma nichts wieder fröhlich, überlass alles Doktor Naruto!"  
Sakura gab auf – gegen Narutos verrückte Ideen hatte sie ohnehin keine Chance.

Als er schließlich langsam genug wurde, dass sie ihre Umgebung wieder ordentlich erkennen konnte, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass sie sich auf dem Kopf des Dritten Hokage befanden.

"Naruto – was machen wir hier?"  
"Spaß haben!" Er strahlte, und zog von irgendwo in seinem Overall zwei Farbeimer und Pinsel hervor. "Komm schon!"  
Er drückte ihr einen Eimer und einen Pinsel in die Hände und sprang davon, pinselschwingend und lachend. Der Erste Hokage bekam eine rote Nase, der zweite Kringel auf den Wangen, die an Chouji erinnerten.

"Sakura-chaaa~n!! Komm schon, mach mit!"

Wenig motiviert tauchte Sakura den Pinsel in ihren blauen Farbtopf, besah sich den Pinsel, besah sich Tsunade-samas Kopf – oder das, was sie von hier oben davon sehen konnte, und malte dann widerwillig den Stein auf ihrer Stirn blau an.

"Genau, Sakura-chan! Weiter!"

Sie verpasste Tsunade blaue Sommersprossen, malte ihre Lippen blau an. Hm. Machte ihr das Spaß?  
Ein Herz auf der Wange des Vierten später beschloss Sakura: Ja, es machte Spaß, irgendwie. Komisch, aber – was sollte man machen gegen Narutos verrückte Ideen?  
Sie tauschte die Plätze mit Naruto, sodass sie jetzt Hokage Eins bis Drei mit blau bearbeitete und er sich um Vier und Fünf kümmerte, rote Streifen und Kringel malte und zwischendurch zu ihr herüberhüpfte, um sie in die Seite zu pieksen oder auf die Nase zu küssen.

Fünf Hokage-Köpfe hatten sie so gemeinsam bemalt, und unten auf der Straße blieben Menschen stehen und sahen zu ihnen hoch. Kinder zeigten mit dem Finger auf sie, jemand lachte. Sakura grinste Naruto an, Naruto grinste zurück.

"Ihr seid kindisch."  
Auf den Kopf des Sechsten stand Sasuke und sah sie beide skeptisch an.  
"Na und?" Naruto lachte.  
"Und ihr habt den Kühlschrank offen gelassen."  
Naruto zuckte die Schultern, grinste und förderte einen dritten Farbtopf zutage, grün diesmal, den er Sasuke zuwarf. Der fing ihn auf, aber ein wenig Farbe schwappte doch über den Rand und lief dann an seiner Brust hinab. (Und Sakura war _sicher_, dass er das Outfit mit dem Mörder-Ausschnitt nur noch trug, um sie und Naruto regelmäßig verrückt zu machen.)  
Sasuke besah sich die Farbe auf seiner Brust, dann tauchte er den Pinsel in den Eimer, schleuderte die Farbe heraus und besprühte Naruto und Sakura so mit einem Regen von Farbtropfen.

"Hey!", rief Sakura. Naruto grinste nur, tauchte die grüngesprenkelte Hand in seine rote Farbe und sprang zu Sasuke hinüber, um sie ihm auf den Hintern zu drücken.  
"Meins", sagte er, und schon hatte er einen grünen Handabdruck am Schritt. Sasuke grinste.

Dann sahen beide Jungen zu Sakura herüber, die den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein", sagte sie, "nie im Leben!"  
Schon waren sie neben ihr, eine rote Hand auf ihrer linken, eine grüne auf ihrer rechten Brust, und da musste sie sich natürlich revanchieren.  
Sie drückte ihre blaue Hand auf Sasukes bisher unbemalte Pobacke, griff dann mit farbigen Finger in Narutos blondes Haar und wuschelte es durcheinander.  
Inzwischen lachten sie alle, und war es schön, mit ihren Junge zu lachen und albern zu sein.

"Den Sechsten zusammen?", grinste Naruto schließlich, und Sakura lachte noch lauter. Er konnte sich einfach nicht ernst nehmen, ihr Naruto.  
"Mit Vergnügen." Sasuke griff sich seinen Eimer, schnellte hinüber zum sechsten Hokage und goss die gesamte grüne Farbe mitten auf dessen Stirn aus. Eine lange grüne Linie zog sich die Nase hinab, an der Nase vorbei über den Mund und tropfte von Kinn und Nasenspitze aus auf die Straße.

"Hey", protestierte Naruto, "mach's richtig!" Er kletterte am Kopf hinunter und malte die Schnurrhaare mit rot nach.  
Sasuke war nicht überzeugt: "Das lohnt sich doch gar nicht!"

Sakura kicherte, malte dem Sechsten ein blaues Auge und goss dann den Rest ihrer Farbe über dem echten Naruto aus.  
"Hey, was— Sakura-chan!"  
Sie grinste ihn an. "Duschen, jetzt. Alle drei. Vielleicht fällt uns dabei ja noch was ein, womit man mich aufheitern kann."  
"Oh, super Idee!"  
Schon war Naruto davongesprungen, blau wie er war, und Sakura und Sasuke hatten keine Wahl als ihm zu folgen.

Narutos steinerner Kopf, mit grünem Streifen im Gesicht, roten Schnurrhaaren und einem blauen Auge, lächelte ihnen hinterher.


End file.
